


BANDS OF GOLD

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Modern Camelot (Camelot Drabbles Series 1) [31]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Challenge Response, Complete, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-08
Updated: 2012-08-08
Packaged: 2017-11-11 17:35:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/481104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SUMMARY: It’s Merlin and Morgana’s wedding day! Arthur waits with Merlin before the ceremony.<br/>-<br/>A/N: This is in the sane ‘verse as 11 through 16. All are here on AO3<br/>-<br/>PROMPT 18 GOLD</p>
            </blockquote>





	BANDS OF GOLD

**Author:** [](http://sidhe-faerie.livejournal.com/profile)[**sidhe_faerie**](http://sidhe-faerie.livejournal.com/)  
 **Title: BANDS OF GOLD**  
 **Rating: PG**  
 **Pairing/s:** Merlin/Morgana, Arthur/Gwen  
 **Character/s:** Gwaine  
 **Summary:** it’s Merlin and Morgana’s wedding day! Arthur waits with Merlin before the ceremony.  
 **Warnings: pregnancy jokes, character death**  
 **Word Count: 400**  
 **Prompt:** Prompt 18: Gold  
 **Author's Notes:** This is in the sane ‘verse as 11 through 16. All are here on AO3

 

 

**BANDS OF GOLD**

Arthur stood at the window in the dressing room of the small chapel. He was turning his wedding ring on his finger. Merlin and Morgana’s wedding was bringing back memories of his own wedding. Arthur put his hand in his pocket to make sure their wedding bands were there and then smiled. Merlin had left the rings in his topcoat pocket at his and Gwen’s wedding. The crazy fool ran out to get them and came back winded. Arthur smiled and turned to Merlin who was walking the same path in the rug for the fiftieth time.

“Merlin, it will be over before you know it.” Arthur said as he sat in the overstuffed chair to watch Merlin make the circuit another time.   

Merlin turned to look at him with a confused look in his face. “What will be over?”

“Your freedom.” Arthur grinned. “Relax Merlin. What could go wrong?”

“Do you have the rings?” Merlin asked him. He was most likely remembering what happened at Arthur and Gwen’s wedding. 

“Yes, I have the rings.” Arthur assured him.

“I wonder if she is here already.” Merlin said still pacing.

“Guinevere sent me a text a few minutes ago saying they were here.” Arthur started to turn his ring on his finger again.

Merlin nodded. “How do I look?”

“Petrified.” Arthur laughed. “You act like you are about to die.”

“I just want it to be perfect for Morgana.” Merlin stopped pacing. “You know how she’s been since Uther died. Now that she is pregnant and she’s worse.”

“Hormones are a bitch.” Arthur laughed. “Guinevere was crying because we were out of tea yesterday. I can’t wait for the baby to get here so she will regain her sanity.”

“Arthur, they are pregnant not insane.” Merlin paused a moment. “Well maybe a bit insane. Morgana yelled at me for chewing too loud.”

Arthur burst out laughing. 

There was a knock on the door and Gwaine came in. “Well time to get you married Merlin.” Gwaine looked at Arthur and chuckled. “Why is he green?”

“Nerves.” Arthur shrugged. He stood and grabbed Merlin by the arm. “Come on. My sister is waiting. Don’t want to make her mad now, do we? She can be a real witch, you know.”

“Yeah right.” Merlin nodded and let Arthur haul him out of the room. Arthur had no idea how right he was, Merlin thought.      


End file.
